The End of Greatness
by Dana1
Summary: (Chapter 5 is up!) It’s Fall Brawl 97 with a twist. The one person that no one would expect to turn on them did. How can they possibly fix the damage that the turn has caused? And will a revelation bring more damage?
1. The Ultimate Betrayal

Title: The End of Greatness  
Author: Dana  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Wrestling violence is all.  
Summary: It's Fall Brawl 97 with a twist. The one person that no one would expect to turn on them did. How can they possibly fix the damage that the turn has caused?  
Author's note: At Fall Brawl 97 I think everyone knew someone in the Horsemen was going to turn on them. But I always wondered why it wasn't this one person who isn't even the person to begin with!. (Identity revealed in first chapter) And I'm crazy enough to do this idea. Heck if WWE can spit on tradition why not?  
Second Author's note: I did not forget about Broken Wheels I just hit a major writer's block with it.  
Disclaimer: *sniff* I don't own any of them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WCW is owned by WWE. All the people in here are owned by themselves (A lot of them use their real name!) or the company that created them.  
  
The Ultimate Betrayal  
  
Curt Hennig stepped through the ropes into the ring. He pulled off the sling to reveal that he had handcuffs hidden. He tossed one to Steve 'Mongo' McMichael and one to Chris Benoit while he went to help Ric Flair.   
  
Benoit was struggling to get the handcuff on Konan when something hit him in the back of the head causing him to drop it. Konan pushed him into the ring where Kevin Nash met him.   
  
Konan tossed the handcuffs to Syxx who quickly handcuffed Hennig to the other cage. Mongo had already been handcuffed after Nash had stopped him. It left Benoit and Flair alone in the ring with four NWO members. Benoit was the most tired of the two having been in the ring since the start but he fought valiantly along side Ric Flair. Then that was when the unthinkable happened.  
  
Chris went after Syxx while Flair was trying to fight off Konan. When Benoit turned his back Syxx threw him into the side of the cage causing him to fall back onto the mat. He saw a boot come down towards his head and he rolled out of the way. He turned around ready to attack his assailant and stopped in shock.  
  
It was Ric Flair. 


	2. How Could You?

Notes: Again thanks to Jules for helping me with something that will be revealed in a later chapter. What would I do without your opinions?  
  
How Could You?  
  
Chris got to his feet and said, "What are you doing?" thinking maybe he was mistaken. Flair could have just gotten there after whoever tried to kick him. But something connected with his knee causing him to fall to the mat. He grabbed his knee and someone wrenched it away from him.   
  
Nash yelled figure four and that's when Chris knew for sure there hadn't been a mistake as his friend applied the figure four. They were close enough to the ropes for Flair to grab the rope for added leverage. The Syxx and Konan took turns dropping down on Benoit's knee.   
  
Nash got a mic from Randy Anderson. He went up to Mongo. "Football boy you give up?"   
  
"No." Mongo said struggling to get the handcuff loose. He took a swing at Nash but Nash moved out of the way.  
  
Buff took the mic and walked over to Curt. "How about you Hennig? You know we'll snap his leg if you don't give up."  
  
Curt actually was able to grab a hold of Buff and kicked him away.   
  
Buff went up to where Benoit was laying in agony. "What do you say Crippler? We'll cripple you if you don't give up." It took everything in Benoit not to pass out from the pain so he didn't say anything. Ric was still holding onto the rope.  
  
Randy Anderson had enough and tried to get Flair to let go of the leg lock and was thrown into the side of the cage for his effort. He heard someone run into the cage. Flair removed the Figure Four leg lock. Benoit tried to protect his knee from any more abuse and he saw who had run into the ring.  
  
Arn Anderson had seen what was going on from the back and couldn't believe what he had seen. When they threw Randy into the cage it was the last straw. If anything maybe he could ask his best friend what made him do what he had done.  
  
He was glad that his presence made Flair let go of the leg lock. He hit all the NWO members with a chair and then stood face to face with his best friend.   
  
"I'm so sorry Arn." Ric said.   
  
Arn was taken aback by that. He was about to say okay when Flair kicked him in the stomach.   
  
"No!" Came many voices from the fans, commentators, refs, Hennig and Mongo as Flair DDT'd Arn.  
  
Chris dragged himself over to Arn and lay on him in hopes of keeping him from being hurt more. Someone started kicking away at his knee but he refused to move even though the pain was bad. Nash finally picked him up and power bombed him.  
  
Syxx took the mic over to Mongo as Nash set up to do the power bomb on Arn. Mongo knew that Arn's neck couldn't take it and yelled, "I quit!"   
  
The bell started to ring.  
  
Nash let Arn go. The NWO celebrated outside of the cage leaving the beaten and broken former Horsemen in the ring. 


	3. Only One Thing

Notes: harry I think this will answer your question. Yeah it would have to be something big for Ric to do that to Arn.  
  
Only One Thing  
  
"What are you looking so down for Nature Boy?" Eric Bischoff asked. "That wasn't so tough was it?"  
  
Flair wanted to punch Bischoff but he held a phone up and he stopped. He couldn't do it because of them. He'd do anything for them even if it meant hurting his best friend and hurting another one of his friends.   
  
"Thanks Donna." Eric said to his assistant who had just handed him a note. He read it quickly and smiled. "Seems Anderson and Benoit are headed to the hospital. Job well-done Ric. I'll allow you to talk to them for a few minutes later."  
  
As Ric showered and changed his mind went back to what happened only two days before.   
  
He was sitting in his room after a meeting with the others about War Games when the phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
'Dad it's Megan.' Her voice shook.  
  
"Megan? Are you okay?"  
  
'No dad. Er...' she was cut off as someone else grabbed the phone.  
  
'Hello Ric.'  
  
"Bischoff what are you doing at my house?"   
  
'I'm not currently in your house. Well neither are Reid and Megan for that matter.'  
  
"What have you done with my kids?" Ric said feeling fear start to fill his body. Does he have Beth too?  
  
'Oh they are fine for the time being Flair. As long as you do what I ask you to do.'  
  
"What do you want Bischoff?"  
  
'It's really simple Flair. I only ask of two things right now. The first is I want you to join the NWO.'  
  
"Fine whatever. What's the second."  
  
'The second is to injure Benoit in the cage. Don't care how I just want him out. And I want you to do it.'  
  
"What?" Ric asked shocked by the demand. Hurt Chris? They were asking for a lot. But they did have Reid and Megan.  
  
"Take Benoit out." Eric repeated.  
  
"Okay fine. If I do that will I get my kids back?"  
  
"We'll see. Oh and Ric one more thing. If Arn Anderson shows his face in the cage, you are to make sure he wished he hadn't."  
  
It had only been a few weeks since Arn had announced that he was retiring on live national TV. Eric was asking a lot of him but he remembered again what the price of not doing it was. He'd ruin several friendships he valued for his kids. That last thought made his decision for him. "Fine Bischoff.  
  
And that's how Flair ended up working for the NWO. 


	4. A Revelation

Notes: I'm writing this as if Chris and his wife are still married. Hope that doesn't confuse anyone. Oh and as a reminder this fic is complete AU.  
  
A Revelation  
  
The ride to the hospital was a short one. Chris tried to ignore the pain in his knee as he turned to see how Arn was. He looked okay but he couldn't tell because of the neck brace. He wondered for about the hundredth time why Ric turned on them. He had been a member of the Horsemen off and on for almost two years. It just didn't make sense to him.  
  
When they arrived their gurneys were pulled in two different directions. Chris was taken to a room. After a few minutes a doctor came in. "Hello," he looked down at his clipboard. "Chris. My name is Dr. Michael Masters." He started examining his knee. Chris winced a few times. And checked for a concussion. Then he was wheeled into x-ray. He had been through enough x-rays as a wrestler to know what to expect. Then he had to sit in the room and wait.  
  
"Well Chris." The doctor said coming back in. "The good news is your knee doesn't need surgery. But you'll have to stay off of it for three weeks. And you also have a slight concussion. But I don't see any reason why to keep you here. I'll give you some painkillers and you'll have to have a doctor examine it in two weeks. But absolutely no wrestling for at least 4 weeks." A nurse brought in some crutches for him to use.  
  
He hobbled out of the examining room and into the waiting room. He found Mongo and Curt waiting. "Any news?"  
  
"Doctor's still examining him." Curt said. "What about you?"  
  
"I just have to stay off of it for three weeks. No operation." Chris said.   
  
Arn came out of another examining room. He had a pained expression on his face. "You okay?" Mongo asked.  
  
"Doctor said I'll be sore for awhile but there wasn't any real damage done." Arn said. "What about you?" Chris quickly related what he just told the others.   
  
"So what now?" Curt asked.  
  
"I don't know." Arn said.   
  
"Are you Arn Anderson?" A nurse asked coming up to them.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You've got a phone call. You can take it at the nurse's station.  
  
Arn came back five minutes later looking angry. "That was Bischoff. We are all suspended."  
  
"What?" Mongo asked. "He can't do that!"  
  
"He's the boss he can." Arn said.   
  
***  
A week later Chris Benoit was at his parents' home in Edmonton Alberta Canada.   
  
"Chris I need to talk to you." Samantha Benoit, Chris's mother, said as they finished eating dinner. Davis, Chris's father, was cleaning up the dinner mess. Melissa was in the bathroom feeding Megan. Four-year-old David was playing with some blocks that his parents had brought.   
  
Chris hobbled into the living room and sat on the couch. "What is it mom?"  
  
"It's something I've been meaning to tell you. I should have told you two years ago. When I was in college, the summer after my freshman year, I went down to Minneapolis to visit my aunt. Your father and I, as you know, had been dating since we were sophomores in high school. And we had been talking about marriage. I really hadn't been expecting to meet someone while in Minneapolis but I did. I met a young man who was a student at the University of Minnesota. My cousin set me up on a date with him. Which I didn't want to go on but she said that it was her boyfriend's friend. We hit it off well. We spent a lot of time together during that month I was in Minnesota. And we were well very close." She said slightly embarrassed. "I went back home and found out I was pregnant. I told Davis it was his and we got married."  
  
"Are you telling me dad's not my father?" Chris asked surprised by all of this.  
  
"Yes Chris. You do know your real father. You know him pretty well. The man I fell in love with was Richard Fleihr."  
  
"Does dad, your husband, know?" Chris asked.  
  
"I told him quite a long time ago. We agreed not to tell you but from what you said happened I thought you should know." She got up figuring her son would want to be alone.  
  
Chris dug around in his jacket until he found his cellphone. He made a phone call. He ended up getting the voice message. "Arn this is Chris. I'm coming back down to Atlanta in a couple days. There's something we need to talk about." 


	5. What Can You Do?

Notes: Harry and Jules my muse is still hiding. But he said dragon's can tread water real well ;). Hope you guys liked the last chapter. It certainly doesn't get any smoother.  
  
What Can You Do?  
  
Samantha had insisted on coming with him to Atlanta. She told him that he'd need someone to drive him around. Erin Lund answered the door.   
  
Chris quickly introduced his mother to Arn and Erin then they sat down. "I thought you were staying in Edmonton until you were cleared to wrestle." Arn asked right off the bat.  
  
"I was until my mother told me something important that I thought you should know. Mom you want to tell him?"  
  
"Sure." She proceeded to tell Arn and Erin about how she had met and fell in love with Ric Flair and how she became pregnant with Ric's child and that it was a boy who she named Chris.   
  
Chris watched Arn during all of this. His face registered shock. But he listened without asking questions. When Samantha was finished, he didn't say anything right away. He just sat there.  
  
"Does Ric know?" He finally asked.  
  
"No. I was already back in Montreal when I found out I was pregnant. I told Davis, my husband, it was his and we got married. I told him years later though."  
  
"This is a surprise. Ric's no longer on our side so we can't go tell him. Roddy Piper got the suspension lifted so we plan to be on Nitro Monday. How about you Chris? You going to be there Monday?"  
  
"Piper already called me about doing commentary Monday so I'll be there."  
  
***  
"Eric?" Syxx said coming into Eric's office. He was carrying a cassette tape. "You have to hear this."  
  
"What is it?" Eric asked taking the tape. He put it into his player.  
  
"It's from the Anderson home. There's something you need to hear. It's really good."  
  
Eric listened. A smile started to form on his face. This was good. Real good. And Benoit was going to be at Nitro. Everything was working out great. Much better then he had planned it would. 


End file.
